halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thel Zattin
|birth = July 22, 2473|death = February 14 2559 (age 85)|rank = Scientist|species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 6in|weapons = Energy Sword|skin color = Dark Grey|eyes = Orange|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Investigation on Sanghelios}}Thel Zattin was scientist who with his state, rebellion against the Covenant and never killed humans and thus raised a human girl named Emily Todd. He was the brother of the Kaidon, Rtas Zattin. Thel sacrificed himself to save his daughter from Prometheans during an investigation on Sanghelios. Early Years Born on the world of Sanghelios, Thel Zattin was born with his brother Rtas Zattin and raised with his parents going against Sangheili culture. Thel and his brother were raised as warriors though Thel's mind always wondered to science and the worlds around him. As a result, Thel soon became the state's top scientist while his brother became the military commander. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant War, Thel held very little military power within his state, though he was still willing to assist anyone he could. Rtas and the high council all agreed with Thel's support that they would break away from the Covenant in secret. One day, Thel went with a team led by his brother to patrol around a Sangheili colony. While on their voyage, the crew stumbled upon a human vessel traveling through space. The team boarded the ship and allowed them to live and even gave the humans some tech to help destroy the Covenant. But before the ship could leave, a single elite came and killed Todd's mother and would have killed her too, if it wasn't for the actions of Thel. Thel then adopted the woman's daughter as his own and learned her name was Emily Todd. Rising Emily While living on Sanghelios, Emily was trained in the ways of Sangheili combat by her adoptive uncle Rtas Zattin and proved to be quite proficient. Emily would also study Forerunner artifacts around their village and take an interest in Forerunner tech and AI Theory. While on Sanghelios, Emily learned and became fluent in the Sangheili language. She also passed every class with flying colors, leaving high school at age sixteen. Though during those years, Emily was constantly harassed by Sangheili children for not being of the same species with one even calling her a "heretic". After her years in school on Sanghelios, Emily applied and was accepted into on her 18 birthday. She used an old Covenant ship to enter human space and "crashed" on three years before it was invaded. She took the transport to Earth and soon entered Sydney University. Once Reach was destroyed, Thel entered a small state of depression for the loss of his daughter. However, this did not stop Thel from his work as he continued to push forward in his life and his experiments. Post War Era Following the end of the war, Thel and Rtas allied themselves with the Swords of Sanghelios and together, the state of Zattin became a powerful ally towards the Swords and Thel was proud to be apart of it in hopes of avenging his daughter. Devil's Cry Infiltration Six years following the end of the war, a Covenant Remnant group known as the Devil's Cry came to Sanghelios and attacked the state of Zattin. Rtas and his troops moved to combat the Covenant while Thel tried to use his intellect to assist. Due to his way of the land, Thel was able to locate some weak points for his brother to hit. Though it only did so much as the Covenant soon infiltrated the capital and made their way through the city to the core of the state. Eventually a team of spartans were called into the area to help assist the movement to defeat the Covenant fleet. The spartans were able to clear out a majority of the surrounding area from the main village and thus allowed additional Swords forces into assisting the State of Zattin. When the spartans arrived at the village, Thel was surprised to learn his daughter was a member of the team. After a few minutes of catch up, Todd’s father agreed to help both her and her team so long as would accompany them. Also joining the spartans and Thel was his older brother Rtas Zattin, the village’s Kaidon. Traveling to the source of the transmission, Guardian the two sangheili went to work and eventually found themselves at a Forerunner site. Fearing for the village’s safety, the group then planted explosives to crack down the door. Once inside, Helpful Compliance went to work accessing the station’s network when the Warden Eternal arrived yet again. Thel and Rtas held off the Promethean while Guardian attempted to stop the station. Drawing his sword, Warden attacked Todd and almost killed her wasn’t not for both her father and Spartan Greyson’s help. Unfortunately, Thel was injured and sacrificed himself to save his daughter. Psych-Interviews Personality Thel is an intelligent and highly adaptable male Sangheili with a strong and caring nature. He focuses more on the intelligence required for victory over physical strength and as a result, is far less adaptable in combat when compared to his brother or even daughter. Though he still supports and cares for his family, making him go against the Sangheili culture of training children to fight from birth and rather raise them as humans would raise children similar to his parents. He is one to make quick friendships with allies as he quickly accepts Christopher Drake and Gabriella Gordon as allies due to their connections with his daughter. He also seems to approve of tactics and ideals of allies and enjoys talking rather than actually fighting. Physical Appearance Thel is a tall, dark gray skinned Sangheili with pure orange eyes with black pupils. Unlike his allies, he does not posses scars or tattoos to symbolize battle. However, he still wears armor, mostly a variation on Kaidon armor which is a color mixture of gold and orange which are the colors of Zattin. Like other sword bearing Sangheili, Thel possessed great acrobatics and upper body strength easily able to duel enemies and stand his ground. Relationships Emily Todd Emily was Thel's adoptive daughter following her birth mother's death. Thel raised Emily as his own and loved her, willing to sacrifice himself for her. He often met his daughter in a heartwarming embrace and is willing to support her and her allies whenever necessary. Rtas Zattin Being the younger brother of the state's Kaidon, Thel and Rtas get up together and worked well with one another regularly. Rtas would always act as the brawn to Thel's brains and the two were often described as a fantastic duo. David Greyson David and Thel have several things in common, two most notable are the trust in one another and love for Emily Todd. Thel being Emily's adoptive father, trust Greyson with her safety and David respects his intelligence and love of humans. Together, the two have been dubbed "Emily's favorite guys!" and hold a strong father-son type bond. Quotes Confirmed Kills Elites: 7 Watchers: 15 Crawlers: 22 Knights: 31 Phaetons: 32 Total: 107 (2537-2559) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Sangheili